


Forward 5

by purplefox



Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [11]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daybreakers 2020, Multi, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It is like they were meant to be. Only way forward is up being the best they can beDaybreakers 2020Week 1- origins- Group(Daybreakers)
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652734
Kudos: 10





	Forward 5

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack Panther?” Ryuji hissed as he let Ann’s feet drop to the floor. “How many times have you even tried that move? I want to hear a number higher than three.” Ann’s laughter only made him bristle. “My heart was in my throat! What’s with you and Joker trying all these stunts?”

“But Joker’s cool and I scare you?” Ann snickered before she glanced down the tunnel. “Fox seems to be fine.”

“I’m not dating Joker I’m dating you.” Ryuji muttered as he glanced back too. “Man how long does it take to slap a band aid on Mona? Bring the van already I feel naked as hell out here.” He glanced around and then Ann did too. “I thought we wanted to clear four floors today. Not looking like it… why is every single shadow down here?”

“I think… it’s the weather. Remember what Mona said back-“ Ann paused when three figures caught up to them. “Joker! Is Mona okay?” Yusuke smeared gel on Morgana’s head before he pulled out another gel. “Maybe we should take a break?”

“Out here?” Akira laughed. “I mean…” The sound of a train whizzing past made them all pause. “If that’s what you want Panther. I think it should be safe…” The train noisily screeched to a stop somewhere ahead. “It should be fine.”

“Funny Joker. Very funny.” Ann rolled her eyes. “Just troll me like that. Fine we’ll go is that what you want to hear?” Akira grinned at her and she shook her head. “And they call you the sweet innocent one.”

“I do have a record though.” Akira pointed out and Ryuji laughed. “Now… let’s take this seriously. Four more floors. Walk and heal for now.”

“Ouch.” Ryuji used one of his gels on Morgana. “We’re really taking this seriously huh. Mona when can you transform? We’re ducks here right now.”

“Give me a bit.” Morgana muttered. “I got smacked pretty hard until Panther saved me.”

“I need to know more about the shadows in this section.” Akira muttered to Yusuke. “Think you can sketch that weird one later? The one that sneaked up from the pipes.”

“I’ll sketch it when we get a break.” Ryuji grinned when he watched the simple way that Yusuke supported Akira for a few seconds with his hands before he let it drop.

That was how they were and he found it cool. All these problems. All the fighting and they found the time to be normal kids like everyone else. This shit was actually funny when you thought about it.

“Skull stop lagging!” Ann’s whip was out as she walked and Ryuji had no idea who she planned to corral or hit with that but he didn’t want it to be him.

X

“Looking cool Joker!” Morgana whooped as Akira’s flip took him backwards and up. The coat billowed behind him before he landed. His dagger was flipped to his left hand before he darted forward to slash the first shadow. “Finish them!”

“Man looking crazy Joker!” Ryuji yelped as he came to stop next to Yusuke. “Absolutely crazy dude!” He laughed when Akira ran towards the nearest wall and walked up a few steps before he flipped over and dragged his dagger into another shadow as Ann cheered. “Damn crazy Joker!”

“He’s…” Yusuke smiled as he kept his hand on the hilt of his sword. “Enjoying himself today.”

“Says the dude that can’t keep his eyes off of him.” Ryuji laughed. “Come on dude. You aren’t used to looking at Joker by now? You’re dating him! It’s been weeks!”

“And I still can’t believe any of it.” Yusuke admitted before he glanced at Ryuji. “Didn’t you say you were the same Skull? That sometimes you have to marvel at those two?”

“Man Panther’s always going to take me by surprise and sometimes give me a headache. She also drives me up the wall because I have no clue how people don’t get the real her.” Ryuji placed his hands on his hips before he shook his head. “It’s just crazy you know? Them and us. I thought this crazy thing. The metaverse was going to be one time. One thing and then we kept it going. We don’t wanna give it up. I don’t want to give it up. it gave us this and we helped ourselves. I don’t want to feel like that ever again.”

“Now that my eyes are open I find myself reluctant to close them.” Yusuke admitted. “And he… Joker is a big part of that. He understands me and supports me. He gives me what I need to stand on my own and fight. I fight because I blinded myself before. I stand for true beauty.”

“And you keep looking at it.” Ryuji laughed. “Right?” There was a shattering sound ahead as Ann’s whip smashed several shadows. “It looks really good right?”

“Sometimes I wonder what we will become. What palace will be next. It’s only been a few weeks. Somehow it feels much longer than that. As if I’ve been with all of you for years.”

“Yeah I feel that sometimes… never really ahd something like this before.” Ryuji kicked at loose dirt before he sighed. “This brings us together. We. Us. Mona and this place. Brings us together and it changes us. I think about tons of things I would have never thought about if… I hadn’t been bitching about Kamoshida to Joker that day. We would have never gotten started and a lot of people… would be hurting.”

“Myself included.” Yusuke pointed out and Ryuji laughed.

“Myself included. You. Panther… hell Joker needs this too.” Ryuji said softly. “So bitching is a little good once in a while for everyone. It has it’s uses.” He murmured. “And it feels right you know? All of this.”

“Skull! Fox? How long are you going to dwaddle? Something could sneak up on you!” Ann called to them.

“Yeah but-“ Ryuji’s pipe twirled in his hand and Yusuke drew his sword. The shadows behind them shattered. “Not like we’re weak or anything right? We’re good. We can only get stronger from here.”

“Well said.” Yusuke said softly as he watched Akira. “We can only grow.” Akira tossed him a smile and he felt his heart pound. “From this point right here.”


End file.
